Ancient Plesioth
|ailments = , , , , |species = Piscine Wyvern|habitats = Underwater Ruin|relation = Plesioth, Green Plesioth|weaknesses = , |move = Ailment Beam|Creator = MegaBeedrill|image = }}A pitch black subspecies of Plesioth that has control over all the Ailments, save for Blast. It can only be encountered at G-Rank. Phyisiology The Ancient Plesioth has the same body shape as a normal Plesioth, but it is noticeably bigger and has pitch black scales. It can also change it's colour at will. It can make itself yellow, purple, dark purple, green and red. Abilities The Ancient Plesioth has the same attacks as a normal Plesioth, although it can add it's ailments to ANY of it's attacks. The Ancient Plesioth cannot go into rage mode, instead having phases that it goes through as hunters weaken it. It's attacks are as strong as Elder Dragons such as: Gogmazios, Alatreon, etc. When the Plesioth changes colour, it will use an attack that has the Ailment that the Plesioth's colour represents. For example, if the Plesioth turns red, the next attack it uses will have the Bleeding Ailment. If the Ancient Plesioth has not changed colour, it uses the Water element. Phase 1 Nothing too special happens in Phase 1. The Ancient Plesioth can only use the Paralysis and Poison ailments in this phase. It's attacks are the exact same as the normal Plesioth, save for ailments added to them. Phase 2 Phase 2 happens when the Ancient Plesioth is at 50% health. It now has the Tarred and Bleeding ailments added to it's arsenal. It's attacks have also been ramped up. It now fires two water beams in succession, it does it's hipcheck twice and instead of doing a tail whip, it does a 360 degrees spin similar to Tigrex. Final Phase Ancient Plesioth enters the final phase after it gets to 25% health. It can now use the Sleep ailment. It now fires 3 water beams in succession, can do 3 hipchecks in the span of one second (however, after doing this, it has to rest for 3 seconds, leaving itself open), it can spin while firing it's water beam and it can do 3 360 degrees spins in a row. Behavior The Ancient Plesioth is not an apex predator, as it is not the strongest monster in it's habitat. It prefers to swim up to the top of the water and prey on Fish and Epioth. These monsters regularly engage in fierce battles with the Abyssal Lagiacrus, with the latter usually winning. They also avoid Ceadeus and it's subspecies, as they are not strong enough to take on the massive Elder Dragon. Habitat The Ancient Plesioth only inhabit the Underwater Ruin. In-Game Info (MHS) An extremely rare and dangerous subspecies of Plesioth that is only found in the Underwater Ruins. It can control all ailments except for blast. Could the reason that it can't use blast is because that it is very weak to it? Materials and Carving Chances A.Plesioth Shard: 60% body carve '''Description: '''A pitch black scale from an Ancient Plesioth. All the ailments course through it. Heavy A.Plesioth Fang: 18% body carve '''Description: '''A black fang from an Ancient Plesioth. Having traces of all ailments, it could fatally wound someone with ease. Fine A.Plesioth Fin: 12% body carve '''Description: '''An eerily black Ancient Plesioth. It can change colour at will. A.Plesioth Voidhead: 6% body carve '''Description: '''A head as black as the void. Can we even be sure that it is still dead? Ultimate Ailment Jewel: 4% body carve '''Description: '''A precious jewel that contains all the ailments. Flashes with the colour of the rainbow. Trivia The Ancient Plesioth is ridiculously weak to blast. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:MegaBeedrill